A phase locked loop may produce a synchronized clock signal that has a phase and/or frequency matched with a reference clock source. For example, the synchronized clock signal may be matched to phase and/or frequency information obtained through synchronous Ethernet (SyncE), or from a precision time protocol (PTP), such as a protocol based on the IEEE 1588 standard. Thus, the synchronized clock signal may be used to control various operations performed on a computing system.